


Good Morning, my Lady

by YourInnerDemons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourInnerDemons/pseuds/YourInnerDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She doesn't remember what happened the night before when she wakes up, but the phrase 'I love you' pops into her head.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, my Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the J/B forums as part of the Three Sentence Meme, but became a little more than three sentences. Still, extremely short.

She doesn't remember what happened the night before when she wakes up, but the phrase 'I love you' pops into her head. Suddenly, it all floods back and her face turns white as snow. Her heart pounds in her chest and all she wants to do is run like a frightened deer. That is, until a strong arm wrapped around her waist, one she hadn't noticed before, tightens its hold and hugs her closer. She feels his breath trail across her throat as he lays a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

All of her panic and shame just seem to melt away as he whispers softly in her ear.

"Good morning, my Lady."


End file.
